Why Does He Hurt Us?
by Shadows in the Light of Day
Summary: Lithuania tries to figure out why Russia finds such pleasure in abusing him, Estonia, and Latvia, and hopes that perhaps today he can go without being beaten, just for once. However, when Russia targets Latvia, he decides that it's impossible. T for violence.


Lithuania had thought that perhaps, with visitors coming, Russia would be in a better mood tonight. He was wrong. So very wrong.

The brunette nation was fairly certain that the house was in order. In fact, he was sure it was. So Russia had nothing to be angry about.

But, as he passed through the rooms, which for some reason always seemed so empty, he heard Russia speaking in that soft, dangerous tone that he had hoped not to hear tonight.

"Latvia, enough of that now."

There was a muffled reply from the younger nation, and Lithuania turned away, back toward his small room.

Once there, the nation collapsed onto his bed, realizing for the first time just how exhausted he was.

Why? Why was he trapped here in this never ending cycle of misery? Would it never stop? Would he never be allowed to leave?

Why did it have to hurt so much? Couldn't Russia see what he was doing to them? It hurt…so much…and Lithuania knew he wasn't the only one affected, although he was the one who bore the brunt of Russia's insane whims. He wasn't sure if Estonia and Latvia knew what Russia did to him…but even if they did, what could they do? They were just as scared as he was…perhaps even more.

Did _Russia _know what he was doing? Did he know that he hurt Lithuania, or did he think that pain was pleasure?

He could hear Russia's footsteps echoing in the empty halls. Lithuania stiffened, although he didn't know for sure that he was Russia's target.

_"Of course you're his target," _he thought, _"You're the only one this happens to regularly."_

Which might not be true. For all he knew, Russia beat Latvia and Estonia too, when Lithuania wasn't looking. Perhaps all three of them were tormented equally, and none of them knew the full extent of the others' pain.

Yes, Russia beat the others sometimes, when they did something wrong…but he seemed to be able to invent reasons to punish Lithuania, even when he had been extra careful not to do anything wrong.

The footsteps moved past his door, and Lithuania let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding in. Russia wasn't going to hurt him. Not this time. Just for once, he would be able to…

An agonized scream echoed through the halls, and Lithuania jumped.

_"Latvia…oh, god…"_

The few times Lithuania had seen Russia punish Latvia, the younger nation had barely come out of it alive.

_"He can't use the same force on Latvia that he uses with me. Latvia's like a child, he can't take... I can't let…"_

And then he was gone, letting the door slam shut behind him as he raced out into the corridor.

Lithuania didn't understand why he did it. Why couldn't he just leave Latvia to be hurt? The other nation had survived being beaten before. Why not this time?

But he couldn't just stay there in his tiny room listening to Latvia screaming, and Russia laughing.

As he ran past Estonia's room, he faintly heard the golden-haired nation call his name, but he paid no attention. A hero Lithuania was not, but where Russia was concerned…he almost didn't care anymore. Russia had hurt him before…and he would hurt him again. What was one more beating to him?

Lithuania turned a corner, and nearly ran into Russia, stopping just in time.

The older nation was standing in the middle of the hallway, his pipe in hand. Latvia was cowering against the wall, and Lithuania could see that he had already been hurt.

Russia took a step toward Latvia, and Lithuania stepped between them, startling himself, as well as the other two nations.

"Leave him be, Russia," Lithuania whispered, "Please."

"Lithuania," Russia said, with that innocent, deceptive little voice that almost fooled Lithuania into thinking he was an innocent child, "Latvia does wrong things, and wrong things must be punished. You know that, da? Do you want to be punished too?"

"Why does anyone have to be punished?" Lithuania pleaded, "Why do you beat us for dropping plates? Didn't you ever drop a plate, Russia…?"

Russia stared at him for a few seconds. Then, the older nation grabbed Lithuania by the collar.

"You come with me, da?" he said, in a manner that might have been questioning had it been anyone but him asking.

As Russia pulled him down the corridor, Lithuania saw Latvia standing up shakily, starting to follow.

"You stay here," Russia said, shoving Latvia back against the wall. The smaller nation sank to his knees, cowering back against the wall again. As Lithuania was dragged past Estonia's room, he saw the other nation staring at him in disbelief. Then, Estonia slipped out of the room, and walked over to Latvia, who was sobbing silently. Estonia hugged the smaller nation, trying to comfort Latvia…and perhaps himself.

Lithuania caught only a momentary glimpse of his brothers before Russia dragged him around the corner and out of sight. The brunette nation tugged on his collar, trying to loosen it a little, but to no avail.

In a few more moments, they entered a room that was always empty, kept for a 'special' purpose.

Lithuania was shoved roughly to the floor, where he knelt, gasping for breath, staring fearfully at Russia.

The older nation shook his head at Lithuania, with the air of a parent scolding their child.

"Lithuania, will you never learn?" he asked, "If you do not learn, then I have to keep punishing you. And Latvia will never learn either, if you keep stepping in and making me punish you instead."

"Nobody needs to be punished," Lithuania whispered, so quietly that he never knew how Russia had heard him.

"If you did not need the punishment, none would be given, da?" Russia said.

The Russian turned and strode over to the sole piece of furniture in the room-a small cabinet. Opening it, he retrieved a whip, then turned back to Lithuania.

Lithuania whimpered softly, knowing very well what was coming. Without a word, he pulled his shirt off and knelt on the floor. There was no point in trying to fight. Russia would only tear his shirt off and force him to his knees if he resisted.

The first strike might not hurt the most, but it surprises him more than the others. After that first strike, he remembers how much it hurts. He remembers how many scars he has; how many times Russia has done this to him.

It always hurts him, and he always screams eventually. He always ends up crying, begging Russia to stop, until any small dignity he may have once possessed is completely gone. And by the time Russia does stop, he can barely think. There is nothing but the pain, and Russia, who looks so concerned, as if he had not meant to do this to Lithuania. It's always like this. Russia always acts like he cares…even if it's only for a moment…and sometimes, Lithuania almost believes him.

"Are you ready to be done now?" Russia asked softly.

"Yes," Lithuania whimpered, "Please, Russia…I'm sorry."

"Hmm…" said Russia, studying Lithuania, "I don't think I believe you."

Lithuania screamed as the whip cut into his back once again. He was pleading now, not caring what Russia thought of him; what anyone thought of him. He only wanted the beating to stop.

"Please, Russia…" he sobbed, "I won't do it again…please…it hurts…I'm sorry."

And, finally, mercifully, it stops, and Lithuania is left gasping in pain as Russia strides over to the cabinet, putting the bloodstained whip back in its place. Lithuania watched him, his eyes half closed. As the older nation turned back toward him, he whimpered softly, wanting to believe the torture was at an end, but not daring.

"Lithuania…" Russia sighed, "You know, if you would only learn from being punished, it wouldn't happen again. I do this to help you."

_"Liar," _Lithuania thought, although he would never have said it aloud, even if he had had the strength, _"You do it because you like it. We both know you like it. For some reason, you like doing this to me…and to my brothers… Why?"_

"Now," Russia said, "You understand, da? This is for your own good."

Lithuania hated himself for doing it, but he always did. The one time he had refused to agree, Russia had nearly killed him.

He nodded, feeling the tears course down his cheeks a little faster than before.

"Good boy," Russia said, "You won't do this again, will you?"

"No, Russia," Lithuania murmured, "I'm sorry."

"Come along, then," Russia said, picking Lithuania up, and carrying him as if he were a child.

Lithuania allowed Russia to carry him back to his room, and lay him gently on his bed. He didn't have the strength to protest, even if he had wanted to.

"Latvia!" Russia called, "Estonia!"

Lithuania felt himself beginning to panic then. Russia wouldn't punish the others now, would he? Not after he had already beaten Lithuania…surely he wouldn't…?

"Make sure he isn't very hurt," Russia said, and Lithuania breathed a sigh of relief, "That would be bad, da?"

Latvia and Estonia nodded, and a moment later, Russia swept out of the room, leaving the brothers alone.

Latvia began to cry again, sinking down next to Lithuania's bed. Estonia, however, busied himself with finding a piece of cloth and some water.

"Don't cry, Latvia," Lithuania whispered hoarsely, "I'm used to it. I don't really mind."

Latvia's only response was to cry harder, and Lithuania could do nothing to stop him. But, although it wouldn't comfort Latvia, Lithuania had the small comfort of knowing that, no matter what emotional pain Latvia was feeling, at least he wouldn't have physical scars from this night.

* * *

**Um...what can I say here? Well, I've kind of gone on a Lithuania craze...and then I went and got depressed...so...I wrote this. **


End file.
